


Lights Out

by Channyx01



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I agree with Felix the movie was terrifying, M/M, SO FLUFFY, i love chanlix, kisses uwu, wouldn't turn the lights off for a whole week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channyx01/pseuds/Channyx01
Summary: “Are you going to turn the lights off?”The blond froze with his back to the younger. Thoughts flew through his head until words slipped from his mouth as he turned around.“Why don’t you?”Chan saw the younger go rigid, a deer in headlights look overtook his features, which Chan was sure he probably had looked the same just moments before.“I-I… what?” Felix stuttered out, caught off guard.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt: Felix and Chan are unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither want to admit that the movie scared them.  
> This is my first fic on ao3, so please be kind :]

The aggressive clicking of remote-control buttons sounded through the room in jumbled with an occasional curse and strangled whine. Felix stared intensely at the character on the screen, eyes barely blinked as he unconsciously stuck his tongue out, his attention completely invested in the game. 

His concentration only broke when his character had finally died causing him to cry out in agony and flopped back onto the couch in defeat. He huffed, jutting his lip out in a pout as the words ‘Game Over’ mocked him from the screen. 

Until the call of his name interrupted his misery.

“Felix, come here!” The voice sounded from a short distance, which meant the other was in his room, the perfect distraction from his defeat!

Felix jumped off the couch and happily made his way to the other’s room. He knocked softly on the ajar door before he peaked his head into the room.

“You called, Chan Hyung?” 

Felix smiled; heart softened at the sight he was greeted with. Pretty, delicate fairy lights hung along the wall above the bed where Chan was nestled within a pile of fluffy pillows and blankets that had various snacks and such on top of. The soft glow of the fairy lights casted a warm yellow tint to the room, highlighting Chan’s fluffy curls framing his face where a dimpled smile was displayed. 

“Come cuddle with me~” Chan grinned, arms opened wide causing the other blonde to giggle and waddle to the bed. 

Chan peeled the blanket back so Felix could flop right into Chan’s arms, and wrapped the blanket over the both of them, warmth instantly encased the two. Felix squirmed around until he was finally comfortable and let out a content sigh. 

“So warm.” Felix mumbled into Chan’s collarbone; eyes fluttered shut.

The small vibration of Chan’s chuckle caused a small smile to pull onto the freckled boy’s face and he wiggled his hands underneath Chan for more warmth. Felix hummed, delighted as Chan brought a hand up to comb through his soft blonde locks as a comfortable silence wrapped around them. 

The silence was broken a few minutes later when Chan spoke in a soft tone so to not disturb the peace.

“I was thinking…” Chan paused which prompted Felix to flutter his eyes open and tilt his head back to blink lethargically at the leader.

“How about be go watch a movie?” Chan glanced down at Felix, an endeared smile made its way to his face at the peaceful look on the younger, a small, natural pout pursing his lips.

“Here?” 

Chan moved his hand to cradle the boy’s freckled cheek, skin glowing like honey under the yellow fairy lights. 

“Nah, I was thinking we could go to the cinema,” Chan ran his thumb below Felix’s eye as he spoke, “since not many people would be out on a Wednesday night.” 

Felix hummed, eyes fluttering from Chan’s gentle caress, and asked, “What movie?”

“Not sure. We can pick whatever movie is on at the time.” 

“I’m so warm though…” Felix pursed his lips at the thought of having to leave the warm cacoon.

Chan snorted softly, “We can leave soon, the cinema doesn’t shut till 11.”

“What time is it now?” 

Chan glanced at his phone sitting on his desk, too far to reach from the bed and glanced back down at the boy laying on top of him. 

“Not sure.” Chan stated simply as he went back to combing his hand through Felix’s hair.

Felix nuzzled his head into Chan’s neck, “Few more minutes then I’ll get up.”

Chan chuckled at the boy and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his hair, “Alright.”

The two idols lay wrapped up in the blankets for another fifteen minutes until Chan gently unwrapped them and coaxed Felix to sit up. Felix sat on Chan’s lap with a pout, already missing the cosy cacoon. 

“Don’t make that face, you said a few more minutes.” Chan spoke softly as his hands rested on the younger boy’s waist, thumbs rubbing small circles over his clothed skin.

“I want a kiss for compensation.” Felix jutted his lip out more and opened his eyes to look more innocent which just pulled a chuckle out of the leader. 

“Gladly.” Chan leaned forward, lips grazing Felix’s for a second before he pressed gently onto the dancer’s plush lips. 

He pulled back so his lips hovered over Felix’s, “Better?”

Felix smiled as he brought his hands to clasp around the back of the elder’s neck, playing with the little hairs at the base of his neck, while his eyes glinted mischievously.

“I think one more will fulfill the payment.” 

Chan grinned and pressed his lips back to Felix’s with a bit more pressure, nevertheless just as gently as the last. They drew back a few centimetres and stared lovingly at one-another.

“Let’s get ready.” Chan whispered and after Felix nodded, he placed one more kiss to the side of Felix’s mouth before they both get up to get ready.

When they had arrived at the cinema, they were met with only one choice: to watch the horror movie, Lights Out. Neither boys thought it’d be too scary, or Felix was more trying to convince himself it hadn’t looked scary, so they thought why not and bought tickets to the horror movie. The first mistake.

Since it was ten-thirty on a school night, the cinema had been completely empty, not another soul in sight except for the workers which both boys had really enjoyed at first since that meant they had the whole theatre to themselves. The second and last mistake. 

Why were they mistakes? Well because now both boys were curled up, frozen in their seats as the end credits rolled. 

“L-lets go home.” Chan said stiffly as he stood up, Felix standing with him. 

And home they went, not talking the whole way home until they were finally in the confines of the dorm. They automatically walked to their own rooms to get changed into their pyjamas, unknowingly both of their hands were still shaking from the movie. 

Once they changed, they opened their bedroom doors, which were parallel to each other, and both stood there stiff.

“So, uh…good night I guess.” Chan licked his lips as he stood at his door, hand clasped onto the doorknob. 

“Uh yeah, good night.” Felix smiled tightly to the leader.

Both awkwardly stood there, waiting for the other to move. Felix bit his lip, not wanting to sleep in his bedroom alone but not wanting to ask to sleep with Chan encase the other thought he was scared, something his pride did not want to go through. Felix mumbled another good night and hesitantly turned around, Chan following his actions and turning around himself, until Felix stopped and said the exact thing the leader was dreading. 

“Are you going to turn the lights off?”

The blond froze with his back to the younger. Thoughts flew through his head until words slipped from his mouth as he turned around.

“Why don’t you?”

Chan saw the younger go rigid, a deer in headlights look overtook his features, which Chan was sure he probably had looked the same just moments before.

“I-I… what?” Felix stuttered out, caught off guard.

“Why don’t you turn the light off? Unless…” Chan stared right at Felix as he said, “you’re scared?”

Apprehension and pride clouded his mind which prompted him to scoff, “Me? Scared? Nah mate.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem turning the lights off.” 

“I don’t.” 

Chan bit his lip, he felt bad making the younger turn the lights off when he knew the blond probably was scared yet just didn’t want Chan to know. However, he was too scared to turn the lights off either, so he quickly bid the dancer goodnight and closed his door.

Felix stared at the leader’s door then down the end of the hallway where the light switches were. Felix sucked a breath in, mentally preparing himself and walked to the switches. He flicked one switch off after the other, not brave enough to look into the pitch blackness that consumed the lounge room, until only the hallway light was left. He stared down the hall, his bedroom door suddenly looked so far away, and he clenched his fist. He could do this. He took in a deep breath, squinted his eyes until everything was blurry, flicked the last switch and sprinted down the small hallway, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He quickly darted into his light-filled room and shut the door as quickly yet quietly as possible. 

He left out a large sigh and flopped onto his bed as exhaustion finally crawled upon him. He closed his eyes, only to fling them open as images from the movie flashed through his mind. He took a breath in and bit his lip as he realised, he probably wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 

He was right as he laid in bed for another three more hours, each hour becoming more unbearable than the next. After the first hour he had turned his light off and curled up under his blanket which was how he stayed for the next two hours. However as the fourth hour rolled up, he finally gave up. 

He flung his blanket off himself, squinted his eyes though the dark as he quickly opened his door than Chan’s. The soft yellow glow of the fairy lights greeted him whilst he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

Chan silently lifted his blanket, like if he was expecting Felix and the young Australian happily crawled onto the bed, snuggling right up Chan’s side. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Chan whispered while he wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist to pull the freckled boy closer. 

Felix hid his face in Chan’s neck and nodded as his hand gripped Chan’s shirt. 

“Scared?” Chan slipped one of his hands under Felix’s shirt to rest comfortingly against the warm skin of his back.

Felix’s grip tightened as he nodded. 

Chan placed a gentle kiss to Felix’s temple as he whispered, “Me too.”

Felix mumbled something into Chan's neck and as Chan rubbed a soothing circle onto the younger’s soft skin, he asked the dancer to repeat it. 

Felix pulled his head from Chan’s neck and pouted at the blond as he grumbled, “I’m not turning the lights off ever again.”

Chan laughed softly, causing the freckled boy to pout even more and Chan placed a soft kiss to Felix’s lips as an apology.

“Don’t worry Lix, I won’t make you do that again.” 

Felix smiled as he softly kissed Chan, “I love you.”

Chan smiled and whispered against Felix’s lips, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> +  
> (Felix goes to get something from the kitchen, Chan decides to prank Felix and turns the light off, causing Felix to let out a not so manly scream.  
> Chan goes to the toilet, not locking the door, in which Felix decides to get pay back and turns the light off sneakily causing Chan to scream, “DON’T KILL ME.”)  
> These were meant to be scenes in it but i couldn't fit it annd I got lazy haha I hope you like it!
> 
> Follow my twt @/Channyx01~
> 
> (Cross-posted on tumblr @/mooribi)


End file.
